


Its Not Pity

by N_Daydreamer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Caring, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Injury, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jay is wrapped around their finger, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, ambiguous time/setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Daydreamer/pseuds/N_Daydreamer
Summary: Jay hurt himself. He's too stubborn to let you help but you do it anyway and feelings happen. Honestly this is just an excuse to write Jay being a lil' soft and receiving some love. [Previously titled "Jay Punched a Window" so guess what happened.].





	Its Not Pity

“What in Lucifer’s name!” Y/N exclaimed. “How’d that happen?”

A gruesome looking cut marked Jay’s shoulder, very close to the collarbone. His sleeveless vest had a bit of dried blood on it too, though it may have just been dirt. It was hard to tell.

“Nothing happened. It’s fine.” Jay turned his body farther away from Y/N, blocking her view and craning his neck at an awkward angle to try to see the wound. The frayed scrap of towel he had been pressing to the wound lay on the old hay bale he was sitting on, next to a plate of something shiny.

“‘Nothing’ doesn’t make you bleed, Jay,” Y/N said as she made her way over to his side. Her words sounded more impatient than concerned, but carefully so. For a second he looked like he was going to get up and leave, but he just grumbled and continued picking at the wound with his fingers. It looked like he was trying, fruitlessly, to pull something out. Apparently, that something was glass. “What, did you get in a fight with Lady Tremaine? Someone throw a glass slipper at you?”

Jay made a sound that may have been a laugh, or may have been a groan. Then after a moment said, “I smashed a window. Some of Hook’s crew were chasing me ‘cause I stole something from the captain’s cabin, and they had me cornered. I had to break a window to get out. It scraped—Ow!” He suddenly hissed in pain and screwed his face up. Then reached for the towel angrily. Y/N saw that the shiny bits on the plate next to him were fragments of glass he’d pulled out of the cut and off his clothes. Some of them had cherry-red droplets of blood on them. He was trying to pull them out with his fingers.

“Ugh. Quit it, Jay. You’re going to make it worse. Lemme see.” She reached for his shoulder but he moved away.

“No. I got it.”

“No, you don’t!”

“Yeah, I do! I can do it myself. Quit it!”

“Shut up. I just don’t want you to get blood all over the place,” (a lie) “and normally, maybe you could, but you can’t see what you’re doing like that. And last time I checked, Evie is the only person we can stand who carries a mirror with her wherever she goes. So unless you want me to go get her…”

“…No.” Jay said, slowly and absolutely.

Y/N smirked victoriously and went remove his hand from the cut. Jay let her. “That’s what I thought.” She looked at it for a moment, then said “You already got the big pieces out, huh? I can’t believe you were using your fingers.”

She tossed the towel at him and he quickly wiped the blood off them, then leaned back more casually than he must have actually felt considering the circumstances. He wanted to say something in response. Something tough. But he couldn’t think of anything so he just silently watched her fill a cup with water from the leaky faucet and slide a small pair of tweezers out of her pocket knife, which she had fished out of her pocket.

She sat down next to him and tried not to look as concerned as she felt. Sure, it probably wasn’t as bad as it looked, and Evil knows that the reckless idiot had survived worse, but she cared about the thief more than she was willing to let anyone but herself know.

She started cleaning the wound with the now-wet towel, dabbing as much of the blood away as she could to get a better view. “I think its stopped bleeding. How long ago was it?”

“Uh, not sure. Half-hour, I think?”

She hummed in response and kept working.

“I really can do this myself, you know.” He said, following her movements and breathing with deliberate steadiness. “I know how to take care of this stuff.”

“Well, yeah, don’t we all?” she said as if even the idea of not knowing how to patch yourself up was ridiculous. Which it was— at least on the Isle. She picked up the tweezers again (the cut really wasn’t as bad as it had looked at first, she realized with relief.) “But you can’t very well get little bits of glass— Spite, there’s a lot of it— when you can’t even really see them,” she continued.

“Still, I don’t need any help. Villains don’t need pity.”

“Its not _pity_ , loser. I’m doing this because—…” She bit off the end of that sentence, and they both got very quiet. Villains aren’t supposed to care about anyone.

Jay, (mercifully, Y/N thought) did not try to finish her sentence. But somewhere deep down they both knew it anyway. They’d helped each other through a lot.

Y/N cleared her throat, and tried to think of something to say. “Sorry, this might hurt.” She poked the tweezers into the wound again, chasing a small, sparking piece of glass and snatching it out. Jay let out a long, low exhale that Y/N knew was a veiled cry of pain. The muscles in his arm tightened as he flinched. She almost said sorry again, but thought better of it. Instead she pressed the cloth against the wound with purposeful gentleness.

Thoughtlessly, she swept her thumb across a smaller scratch on his cheekbone while his eyes were still closed and waited for his face to relax, looking away before he could see.

“I think that was the last one, but let me check. Turn this way a little?” She angled him by the shoulder until the light that fell through the slots in the roof of the abandoned warehouse hit the spot more directly. She leaned in very closely and Jay suddenly felt warm.

She smelled of something nice. Not rotten or foul or sour. It was something weirdly bright and comforting. He decided he liked it. He also decided that he liked the way her hand was still resting on his shoulder, too. And how her hair was falling into her face. And the way her touch was so soft as she examined his injury. He even liked how she didn’t care about the splotches of blood getting onto her fingers. She was more focussed on the task at hand, and she didn’t see any more pieces of glass, so she smiled, satisfied, and straightened up.

“Well, there you go. We just need to find something to cover… cover it…”

_Oh._

The look in his dark eyes was so tender and open that she lost her breath. Really, it was shocking. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t do anything but look and look as he glanced back and forth between her eyes. Her mouth was parted, whole face lax and wondering. What was this? She felt panic and excitement and uncertainly and peace all sweep through her in rapid succession.

Jay, to his credit, didn’t shy away even after he came to his senses. He wasn’t really thinking clearly, he thought. Or maybe he was and just didn’t care. But it’d be okay, right? They always were. Just like today. Just like always.

He reached up and moved her hair aside, almost delicately. It was in the way. He wondered if his hand was shaking. That’s no good. A thief needs to have steady hands.

“Um,” she breathed out intelligently while he moved in closer, and she went even stiller than she had been before. His warm, solid hand fell on her waist, but he didn’t kiss her right away. For some reason, his mouth hovered just in front of hers.

He swallowed. Lowered already falling eyelids.

So Y/N kissed him. And he kissed back, feeling like he was caught in a riptide as they rocked forward.

Jay’s lips were firm and so warm and she could smell the leather of his glove as he threaded his hand into her hair.

Y/N was so close to him. Her hand was right there on his cheek and he could see her behind his closed eyelids. What if her heart was beating as loudly as his? His own heartbeat grew deafening at the idea.

Somehow it still felt like they were kissing even after they pulled apart. It had lasted only seconds. Now Jay rested his forehead against hers, looking dazed, until he felt her head tilt up to look at him with pretty, dusky eyes.

His lips sailed weightlessly as sunlight over her left eyelid then press against her forehead quickly. A quick, very Jay-like peck, teasing but secretly unsure.

Y/N beamed. At that, a slower, sideways smile crept across Jay’s face, and he bumped his knee against hers. “Well then.”

“Hmm.”

They both laughed, and left it at that.

“C’mon. We should cover that cut up with something. Think Evie will be mad if I use some of her scrap fabric for a bandage?”

“Yup.”

 

“What did you steal, anyway?” Y/N asked as the were leaving the hideaway. “The pirates aren’t usually persistent enough to be willing to chase around crazy people who _jump out windows_.”

Jay deftly pulled a misshapen hook from the pocket of his jeans and twirled it around his finger, flaunting it with a smirk and overly smooth voice. “One of Hook’s spares. Think it could pay for our dinner?”

“Ha! I think so. But better leave the bartering to me. Something tells me the dear old captain would be a little too pleased to see you at the moment.”

“Sure thing,” Jay answered, and found her hand with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen. I haven’t proof read this. I wrote it on a whim while in a vat of stress. I should have started my homework hours ago and I have so much stuff due. So.


End file.
